particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda Glass
Hilda Glass was elected to Parliament in August 2950. She was elected to represent the constituency of Henley-on-Livingstone, where she was elected by a super-majority of 7,696 votes. Glass quietly sat on the back-benches during the leadership of Kathleen Iberia-Lafayette. Her main issues regarded education and science. Following the resignation of Iberia-Lafayette, Glass nearly stood for the Deputy Leadership of the party. She ultimately decided against such a run. After Ariana Croizer's resignation as General Secretary, Glass stood for the leadership. She surprised many pundits by winning the support of over half of the Parliamentary caucus, thus avoiding a leadership contest. She was quickly confirmed as leader with a stunning 84% of the vote. Soon after she became General Secretary, Glass was overwhelmingly elected President. She was easily elected and saw the party gain a huge number of seats. She remained extremely popular until she decided to support the Commonwealth Government's budget proposal of July 2965. Her popularity plummeted again after she announced her intention to vote against the income tax proposal. In August 2967, the Social Democratic Member of Parliament for Bishop-on-Bitz, Maurice Grimm, died. Bishop-on-Bitz was the largest constituency in the country and was known for having tight election results. President Glass quickly called for a by-election. In the election, only two candidates stood: Maud Cass for the Social Democrats and Eliot Faulkner for the Commonwealth Party. Glass campaigned hard for her daughter. The election received national media coverage. Most polls predicted a tight vote with a narrow lead for Cass. On Election Night, Cass won. She claimed 147,868 votes to Faulkner's 146,192. 1,676 votes separated the two. Her win of 0.56% is often considered a reason for why her mother opted to continue as President, rather than step down. On July 19, 2968, just months before the presidential election, President Glass nominated Judge Christy Resnick to serve on the Supreme Court. Resnick was ultimately rejected by a mere 10 votes. The vote was 380-370. Glass later spoke on national television to discuss the Resnick nomination. A month later, she renominated Resnick, who was then confirmed. Resnick was supported by 387 MP's, while 346 opposed her nomination. In 2968, Glass was easily reelected. However, the Social Democrats suffered huge losses in parliamentary seats. She saw her party lose roughly a third of their seats. Her daughter, Maud, was one of the 55 SDP casualties on election night. On January 8, 2972, Deputy Leader and Vice President Maurice Pompidou openly questioned Glass' ability to lead the party in the next election. Glass took this as a direct challenge and fired Pompidou as Vice President. However, he still remained Deputy Leader of the party. Soon after, Kim Mountjoy became the de facto leader of the opposition within the SDP. Mountjoy joined Pompdiou and Yolanda Stubbs in opposing the President's leadership. On February 23, 2972, following intense pressure from the Social Democratic caucus, Hilda Glass dissolved the leadership. In this vote, she faced veteran MP Bernard Crépeau. She easily won. Despite this, the nation began to seriously question the President's ability to lead. Polls continued to show that her support was dropping and that she ought to be replaced. For a short period, the rebellion within the Social Democratic ranks was put to a halt. In the 2972 elections, Glass was easily reelected President and saw her party gain 16 parliamentary seats. However, less than three years later, Glass resigned the leadership and the presidency following a leadership spill. She remained in Parliament as a member of the back-benches until 2997. Ultimately, Glass outlived her two oldest daughters. Her daughter, Maud, died in 2986 at the age of 47 due to cancer. Maxine committed suicide in 2999 at the age of 57 following the death of her father. Carl Glass died in 2998 at the age of 80 due to Alzheimer's. In 3007, Ivy Tollemache died at the age of 56 due to cancer. Only Kathryn and Luke lived full lives. Kathryn died in 3034 at the age of 88 and Luke in 3048 at 94. Category:Baltusian people